Taming the Beast
by SoulTheWolf
Summary: He wasn't supposed to look at him, much less fall for him. High School/Human AU. Anger Core x Space Core. Yaoi. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Meeting

Okay, this is my first Portal fanfic, as well as my first time writing fics on a Mac and this "TextEdit" thing seems to be the closest thing they've got to Word. I guess it'll have to do for now. All the characters are human and have human names. Their Canon core names are nicknames, so they'll be calling each other by those names. *shrug* So, yeah, High School AU. Yaoi. Crack couples. Lemons in later chapters. The works. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: Portal/Portal 2 owned by Valve. I own nothing, even if the Cores are human!**

XXXX

Summer had ended and school had begun. With the recent move over the summer, I found it hard to make friends, seeing as there weren't many kids my age in the new neighborhood. And then I met Dora McCormith, otherwise known as Curiosity personified. We got along like binary star systems and we soon became great friends. She went to Johnson Middle School, and would soon go to Johnson High, where I would be going.

Oh, I should introduce myself now, huh? My name's Neil Corestrum, and I like Space. My favorite thing about Space is Space and I am the best at Space. So, of course, my nickname is Space.

Now that that's out of the way, Curiosity and I were ready to begin our first day as freshmen at Johnson High. Upon entering the building, we were greeted by a brown-haired boy wearing glasses and dark blue and silver clothes. "Hello" the boy said in a British accent. "My name's Wheatley."

"I'm Dora and this is Neil!" Curiosity spoke up for me. "We're new here."

"That's cool. You two mind if I show you around?" Wheatley asked.

"No, it's fine." I told him.

"Great, follow me!" Wheatley marched into the hallway. "So, I'm going to introduce you to some well-known people around here." he pointed to a guy wearing a green varsity jacket and cap. "That's Rick. Star athlete and a complete meathead to boot." Wheatley rolled his eyes. "Brags a lot, thinks he's a ladies' man." Then he pointed to a guy in purple wearing glasses. "Craig. He knows a lot of facts and he's probably the smartest guy in school, but he comes off as a bit…odd sometimes His nickname is Fact, actually. The girl next to him is Bethany." he gestured to a girl in blue talking to Craig. "She's just as smart as Craig, but only seems to put that knowledge toward baking for some reason. That's why her nickname's Cake." he shrugged. "And that's about everyone. Now I should show you where the auditorium is since there's going to be a back-to-school assembly."

"Are you sure there's not anyone else we should keep an eye out for?" Curiosity asked. She enjoyed meeting new people.

"Well, there's Mike, but you wanna avoid him. He's got a major anger problem and would probably kill you both if you so much as look at him funny. In fact, Anger is his nickname. As you can imagine, he's gotten into several fights. He wears all black and has red eyes. You can't miss him." Wheatley explained quickly just as the bell rang. "Oh, the assembly's starting! Follow me!" he called as he sped into the crowd.

When the assembly began, a lady in white (I assumed this was principal Gladys) stepped up to the podium and started giving a speech about something. I quickly began to zone out, but felt a nudge on my arm. Though I figured this person nudged me by accident, I turned to see who it was. A boy, who looked a couple years older than me, wearing black with a bored expression on his face. I turned to Curiosity. She cocked her head to the side. "What?" she whispered.

"Should I say something?" I asked her.

"To who?"

I nodded in the boy's direction.

"Hm, I don't see why not. If he wants to be friends with us, that'd be great!" her eyes lit up at the possibility.

I tapped the guy on the arm. He glared at me with crimson eyes before looking back toward the stage. I tapped him again, this time earning a glare and a low growl. "Um..hi!" I began. "My name's Neil and I like Space."

He rolled his eyes. "My name's Mike and I don't give a sh*t. Now stop talking."

Curiosity tapped my shoulder. " I heard him say his name was Mike. Didn't Wheatley say that guy had anger issues?"

"He did." I replied. "But, maybe we could try to take his mind off being mad."

"Does that work?"

"I dunno. Should I try it?"

She shrugged. I turned back to Mike. "So, this speech is, um, really long, huh?"

"Shut up." he growled.

"Are you just in a bad mood 'cuz it's Monday?" Curiosity asked. Mike flipped her off.

"Um, a little harsh, man." I pointed out.

"Look, will both of you just shut the f*ck up? You're annoying as hell and it's pissing me off!"

We both shut up after that. I was pretty freaked and Curiosity looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't. At least not until we were in the hall.

We saw Mike again at lunch. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind for making my best friend cry. Wheatley told me not to bother him again, unless I want to die. Curiosity told me it was no big deal, but I wouldn't have it!

I slammed my lunch tray across from the black-haired boy. "Just who do you think you are making my friend cry?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, you little twit!"

"And I will when you apologize to Curiosity!"

"Apologize to that b*tch? Not happening. Now get out of my sight before I make you get out."

I folded my arms. "I'm not leaving."

He stood up and balled his fists. I closed my eyes and braced for the blow I knew was coming, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, he was just standing there. "Screw it." he sighed. "You're not worth my time." And with that, he walked away.

XXXX

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!


	2. Questions

Taming the Beast: Chapter 2

Oddly, people seem to be enjoying this fic. And I'm just fine with that! :D I just thought people wouldn't read it because of the couple. Bleh. Anyways, on with the story! This chapter is short and Space Core might be OOC, so I'm terribly sorry! T^T

**DISCLAIMER: Valve owns everything. Including YOUR SOUL. 0_0**

XXXX

He's not a good person. Not at all. He made Curiosity cry and tried to beat me up. So, why can't I stop thinking about him and why do I keep getting these weird feelings when I do? Okay, let's just backtrack. It only happened yesterday. So, after that incident, I found out that Mike had a locker right across from mine. Needless to say, he didn't seem to happy about that. At least, I assumed he wasn't. He threw a few glances my way, but neither one of us said anything. I remember we held each other's gaze for only a moment.

That's it. That's why I keep thinking about him!Just as I draw a conclusion, someone pushes me into the wall. My instinctive reaction is to close my eyes and prepare for the worst, but I hear a familiar voice. "Open your eyes, kid. I'm not gonna kill you yet." Anger. Of course. "What do you want from me now?" I opened my eyes.

"Just a warning to not f*cking embarrass me like that again!"

"Embarrass?"

"What you did yesterday, moron."

"All I did was ask you to apologize to my friend. _You're_ the one who decided not to hit me for whatever reason."

"I had a reason!"

"Then what was it?"

He just stared at me and shook his head. "It's..it's complicated. Just don't do it again." he left without another word.

"Neil! What are you doing?" Curiosity ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "You can't talk to him after what happened yesterday!"

"I know, I know." I told her. "It's just that..I can't stop thinking about him."

"Well, he did almost punch you in the face."

"Yeah, but after that, when we were at our lockers, he looked at me and-"

"Look at you like how?"

"I can't really describe it. He was just focused entirely on me, but he seemed pretty calm at the same time and..and I think I kind of liked it." Oh, god, why did I say that? Curiosity's eyes widened. "You **what**? You can't _like_ being looked at by the guy who probably wants you dead!"

"I don't know why I liked it, I just did!" I sighed. "Now I can't stop thinking about him."

"Oh my god. This is gonna sound crazy, but I think you're falling in love with him."

That did sound crazy. I'd only known him one day and all he did was cause me grief. I couldn't possibly be in love with him! Could I? "Come on, Space, let's get to class. Maybe that'll help get your mind off him." Curiosity smiled.

In class, I tried to play attention as we learned about the three states of matter, but my mind kept drifting to Anger and the way he looked at me. I figured I couldn't stop thinking about him because of that. I tried to focus on the feelings I got when I did think about him, which wasn't very hard, but I think I felt my face get warm. Was I _blushing_? Oh, god, I was blushing. Maybe Curiosity was right. Maybe I really was in love with Anger. The only question now is, out of all the boys here, why him?

After 4th period, the bell rang for lunch, I went to catch up to Curiosity and Wheatley, but saw Anger in the hallway. Despite my brain yelling at me to avoid him and find the others, I followed him. Most of the kids had gone downstairs, so I never lost sight of him. I saw him go into a janitor's closet that Wheatley told me was always locked for whatever reason. Anger probably had the only key for it. I sat in front of the door and listened hard. I could just barely hear his voice,

"Can't think about him…not like this." Was he talking about me? "Something's wrong with me. There has to be." he panted. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." he started making a few soft moaning sounds. Was he really doing what it sounded like? And, more importantly, was it because of me? I sat in front of the door, listening, mesmerized. So, does this mean he likes me back? It had to. It just had to!

"This is perfect!" I thought out loud. Maybe a little too loud. Anger's sounds stopped, there was some rustling, and he stood in front of the doorway, staring straight at me. His eyes had a mix of panic and rage.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" he yelled as he pushed me out of his way and ran down the hall. Of course I wouldn't leave him alone. I knew he liked me and I'm pretty sure I like him. It won't be long now.

XXXX

Again, sorry if this chapter was bad. I'll try to make up for it in Chapter 3.


	3. Confessions

Haha, yes! I am alive! I have a lot of fanfics to catch up on, so I decided to go with this one. By the way, I created a group for this couple on deviantART called Space-X-Anger, if anyone is interested in joining.

**DISCLAIMER: Valve still owns everything, guys!**

XXXX

"You caught him doing _what_?" Wheatley and Curiosity said in unison. I had just told them what had happened with Anger a few moments ago and they couldn't really believe it. Not that I blame them.

"I know, it's really weird, but at least I know he likes me." I smiled.

"But how do you know it was you he was talking about? I mean, there's a lot of guys in this school." Curiosity pointed out. "I mean, did you hear him say your name?"

"Judging by how he reacted to me standing there, I'd say it was me he was thinking about."

"Neil, you caught him wanking. Anyone would react that way to being caught in that act." Wheatley told me.

"Maybe I should go find Mike and-" I stood up, but was immediately pulled back down.

"You need to get him off your mind! Stop following him around; you're just asking to get beaten!" Wheatley yelled.

"He didn't beat me up last time I talked to him. That's gotta count for something."

"Maybe he just felt some sympathy for you. Does he do that around newcomers normally, Wheatley?" Curiosity asked.

"Actually, no, he doesn't. That was the first time it's ever happened." the blue-eyed boy turned to me. "Maybe you're right, maybe it does count for something. But, why would it be you of all people?"

"Well, Space told me he fell for Anger 'cuz he looked at him funny." Curiosity nudged me. I think I was blushing again.

"So, he nearly beat the snot out of you, and you forget that and fall head over heels for him because he **looked at you**?" Wheatley facepalmed. "Of course, I don't know why Mike fell for you, if he really did, so I can't really judge, can I?"

I sighed. "Can I just go talk to him? He didn't bash my face in the last time we talked. Why would he now?"

"You've got a point, but we're just worried." Curiosity put her hand on my shoulder.

"What's there to worry about?" I stood up and started to walk away. "I'll be fine! I'll give you guys the details later!" I left the cafeteria and searched the hallways. As luck would have it, I saw Anger near his locker, listening to his iPod. I sat down next to him.

Anger looked at me and growled. "What do you want now, dumba**?"

"Who were you thinking about?" I asked him.

"What?"

"When you were in the closet. You said you shouldn't be thinking of some boy like that. Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"That's none of your business." he turned away.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone." I leaned in a bit closer to him.

Mike pulled his hood over his head. "Get away from me, you little f*ggot." he pushed me, but I moved back.

"Um, hypocrite much?"

"I don't have a crush on nobody. And how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"

"You can push me away all you want. I'll keep coming back."

"Why do you insist on following me all the goddamn time? You're annoying and..and stupid and…ugh!" he buried his head in his knees. "I can't do this." he said quietly. "I cannot f-king do this anymore. God damn it."

"Is..is something wrong, Mike?"

"Yes. Something's wrong with me."

"Can you please tell me, now?" I reached out to touch him, but he wrapped his arms around me first. It felt like he was trembling. Or maybe that was me. I got this warm feeling again, too. I didn't know what to think; I didn't expect him to do this! I expected more denial and I'd make my move, but this..wow.

"I don't care if there's anything wrong with me anymore." he whispered and stroked my hair. "This just feels right." The warm feeling was getting warmer by the second, and still I couldn't say a word. I slowly began to wrap my arms around him when we heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Crap, someone's coming." he growled and pushed me out of the embrace. "Get away from me, you git!"

I sat there, in shock and possibly still trembling. "A-Anger?"

"Just play along." he whispered to me before backing up a little and speaking normally. "You heard me, back the f**k up!" I scooted away just a bit. The guy who walked past us (it looked like Fact) didn't bat an eye and kept walking. We waited until he left the hallway. Mike turned to me with a smirk before quickly pulling me back into an embrace, sending me into warm, trembling shock yet again. "Now, where were we?" he looked into my eyes and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

I still couldn't think, the warm feeling continued to spread and grow hotter. I didn't know how to respond, so I said the first thing that came into my head. "Space?"

"Space.." he closed his eyes and kissed me. Oh my god, he was kissing me! That warm feeling was burning now and I was so, so confused! Was I supposed to do anything with my lips or my tongue? Is he trying to kiss with tongue? I can't tell.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulled away and gave me a concerned look. "Neil, are you okay? You're blushing like crazy and I'm not even gonna ask about that bulge."

"**What?**" I may have been spazzing out at that moment, but, I was still pretty in shock and couldn't really think straight.

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding." he held my hands. "Calm down, breathe." he kissed me again. How was I supposed to calm down when he kept kissing me?

I finally found my voice and I knew just what to say to him. "I love you."

He smiled at me. I don't think I'd ever seen him smile before now. "I love you, too."

XXXX

I desperately need to stop with the short chapters. Now I need ideas as to what happens in chapter 4!


End file.
